onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Heian Kitan/Onikiri/4–6
|-|Chapter 4= 'Disappeared Village (Main)' Kohaku: This place looks... Kusa: The village looks so lifeless. Hakuro: Yeah, I can only see houses, but no villagers. Seimei: What we’re seeing might be an illusion. Kohaku: An illusion? Seimei: The place might be affected by some kind of field created by someone who doesn’t want us to see the village as it really is. Zashiki: Why would someone want to do that? Kohaku: Woah! You scared the hell out of me. How long have you been standing there? Zashiki: I’ve been standing behind you guys since we met. Kusa: She really does have a low sense of presence. Seimei: There might be two possibilities. One is to protect the village by hiding it from view. Seimei: And the other might be because something terrible happened to the village and someone wanted to conceal it. Yuki Onna: Whatever the truth is, we need to investigate it. Seimei: That’s right. There seems to be something hiding in the west side of the village. Something that might be relevant to why the village disappeared. Kohaku: Let’s go find out. 'Broken Bridge (Main)' Seimei: If you’re all well rested, we should get going. Yuki Onna: Everything here looks so unnatural. Seimei: It’s because we’re not in a real world. Everything here is built on Onikiri’s memories. Yuki Onna: If Onikiri’s situation is not stable, the longer we stay in this realm, the more danger we’re in. Seimei: True. We don’t know if Onikiri’s mind is sane or stable. If he gets emotional, we might be affected in the field. Kohaku: Master Seimei! There seems to be a problem ahead. Seimei: What is it? Yasuke: The wooden bridge over the river is damaged somehow. This really is troubling. Kusa: We can’t cross the river. Seimei: How long before the bridge can be fixed? Yasuke: 3 to 5 days at least. Seimei: We don’t have that much time. Is there any other way we can cross the river? Yasuke: There are boats upstream from here. Seimei: Thank you. Let’s go. 'Ambushed (Main)' Seimei: It never ends. Kohaku: Bewitched spirits again! Seimei: We don’t have time to mess around. Let’s get over with it. Battle 'Crossing the River (Main)' Seimei: Excuse me, can you take us to the other side? Kumagorou: No problem. It’s just... Seimei: Is there anything concerning you? Kumagorou: Well, the thing is, the spirits in the nearby rivers used to live in harmony with us, but recently they’ve started to get cantankerous and keep attacking the boats crossing the river. Seimei: I see. I know a thing or two about repelling evil spirits. Can you take us to the other side? I’ll tame those havoc-wreaking spirits in the rivers. Kumagorou: That would be great! Hakuro: Master Seimei, there’s something strange under the water. Seimei: Already? Prepare for battle. Seimei: And be careful! Battle 'Summon (Main)' Seimei: Another place of spiritual power convergence. Kohaku: The enemies are becoming stronger, it’s time we found some new allies. Seimei: The air is surging and the leyline is flowing. Now is the time. Seimei: Shikigami, hear my call! Kohaku: Another two responded. Seimei: Who do I need now? 'Memory Shard (Main)' Kohaku: We finally made it across the river. Seimei: Yes. And that thing appeared. Seimei: A new memory shard! Seimei: Let’s take a look. [http://en.onmyojigame.com/yx/resource/Ibaraki4.mp4''(Cutscene)] '''Kohaku:' I never knew Ibaraki Doji and Shuten Doji had a past like that. Seimei: The Shuten Doji in the past has a different personality. And his attitude towards Ibaraki Doji is totally different. Seimei: I don’t think this change is simply from taking a hard beating. Kohaku: Are you saying Shuten Doji... Seimei: Shuten Doji lost something important. |-|Chapter 5= 'Ambushed (Main)' Hakuro: Bewitched spirits incoming! Seimei: We don’t even have time to rest. Battle Kohaku: I’m glad we have powerful allies now! Seimei: I don’t have my full power in this realm. We still need more allies. Hakuro: There seems to be a building ahead. Seimei: Let’s go and see what’s inside. 'Pact Spell Instrument (Main)' Kusa: Looks like there’s nothing here. Kohaku: Wait. What’s that? Seimei: Looks like we don’t have to leave empty-handed now. Kohaku: What is it? Seimei: It’s an instrument for forming a pact with the Minamoto clan! Hakuro: I see a lot of spirit names. Seimei: They must be the ones controlled by the Minamoto clan who turned them into puppets. Kohaku: Poor souls. Seimei: Come on, we have to release them as soon as possible! 'Vengeance (Side)' Kohaku: Master Seimei, watch out! There seems to be a spirit gathering ahead! Kohaku: They don’t smell like they are from the mountain. Kohaku: Are they... Mouba: Human onmyoji, what do you want from here?! Yamausagi: Damn onmyoji, die! Mouba: Revenge for the demon boss! Seimei: (My guess was right. They are... I need to be careful not to hit them too hard.) Battle Yamausagi: Ouch! It hurts! How come that weak looking onmyoji has so much power! Mouba: Demon boss, we let you down! Yamausagi: Enough! If you want to kill us, then kill us. We will never yield to the Minamoto clan! Seimei: Hold your thoughts. Shuten Doji is actually one of my… old acquaintances. Yamausagi: What?! Yamausagi: Onmyoji, you said you know the demon boss? Seimei: Yes. And I’m not an onmyoji of the Minamoto clan and have no interest in fighting you. Seimei: Shuten Doji and I are friends. Yamausagi: If what you said is true, onmyoji, can you help us find something? Seimei: What are you looking for? Yamausagi: The head of the demon boss. Kohaku: Wh-what did you say?! Yamausagi: When they were purging Mt. Oe, to protect us, the demon boss... Yamausagi: Later when we returned to Mt. Oe in secret to look for his head, we couldn’t find it anywhere. Yamausagi: If you know the demon boss, can you help us? Kohaku: Master Seimei, let’s help them. 'Search for the Head 1 (Side)' Kohaku: Could it be here? Seimei: We’ll know after we defeat the guards. Battle Seimei: Nope. 'Search for the Head 2 (Side)' Kohaku: There are guards everywhere. It’s so annoying. Seimei: Don’t lower your guard. We need to defeat them first. Battle Seimei: Not here. 'Onikiri Appears (Side)' Kohaku: This is the third place we’ve looked. It feels like the guards are getting stronger. Seimei: Watch out! Battle Seimei: There’s nothing here. Kohaku: Master Seimei, we’ve looked around everywhere. Seimei: I see. But it looks like someone’s been following us for a while. Kohaku: What?! Onikiri: You got me. Kohaku: Master Seimei! We found Onikiri! Seimei: Not exactly. This should be an illusion of Onikiri from his own memory. Onikiri: Suspicious onmyoji, what are you doing here? Seimei: (Let’s keep him calm and avoid unnecessary battles.) Seimei: I was asked by the Minamoto clan to cleanse and purify the bodies of the spirits here. Onikiri: Do you mean Master Yorimitsu? Seimei: Yes. He said you were not available, since you were badly hurt. Onikiri: I’m fine. Onikiri: I am the blade that brings doom to all demons for Master Yorimitsu, and the sheathe that prevents his blades from tainted by blood. Onikiri: You can leave now, onmyoji. I can take care of this. Seimei: Let’s go, Kohaku. Kohaku: Phew, we almost didn’t make it. That was close. 'Merchant (Side)' Merchant: Oh, it’s the breeze of Spring! And the breeze brought me some customers. We meet again. Yuki Onna: Cut your nonsense! Seimei: Let’s see what you have. Merchant: Now? Why don’t we celebrate our reunion in this realm first? Seimei: (A kind look.) Merchant: Okay okay, I have some new things for you. Even better than before. Take your time while I take a stroll over there... 'Bewitched Spirits (Main)' Kiyohime: No! No! Get out of my head! Kohaku: The spiritual power is strong with her! Seimei: I guess she was lured by that instrument as well. Battle 'Grow Up (Main)' Kusa: Not a forest again... Kohaku: Master Kusa seems to have forest phobia now! Zashiki: It’s called hylophobia. Hakuro: It’s okay, Kusa. We’re all here with you. Kohaku: Master Hakuro always takes good care of Master Kusa. You two remind me of Master Ibaraki Doji and Master Shuten Doji. Hakuro: Are they really like us? Yuki Onna: Perhaps. But they’re not so direct. You know, friendship between men doesn’t have to be made so obvious. Seimei: You guys... Kohaku: Master Seimei is laughing at us. Yuki Onna: Did we say something funny? Seimei: No, I just think you’ve grown a lot. 'Summon (Main)' Kohaku: Do we have enough Amulets of Dependence, Master Seimei? Seimei: I have 3 left. We should choose wisely. Kohaku: Yeah, we’re nowhere near the end. Seimei: The spiritual power is rich in the leyline here. Let’s do this again. Kohaku: Come on, Master Seimei! Seimei: Shikigami, hear my call! Seimei: The blade for protection or the fragrance for healing? 'Ibaraki Doji (Main)' Kohaku: Is this Ibaraki Doji? Ibaraki Doji: Die... Kohaku: Wait, I thought he was on our side. Seimei: I don’t think that’s the real Ibaraki Doji. I’m afraid he’s a manifestation of a demonic force from Onikiri’s consciousness. Yuki Onna: Looks like we’re going to have a hard battle! Ibaraki Doji: This is my chance to get revenge. I’m going to... Yuki Onna: Revenge? Wait! What’s he talking about? Seimei: I’m afraid it’s about Shuten Doji. Something must have happened between them and Onikiri. Ibaraki Doji: Return it to me... Kusa: I don’t think he’s himself, and I don’t think he’s willing to let us through. Seimei: We’ll have to take him down first! Battle 'Memory Shard (Main)' Kohaku: For the first time, I can feel the great power of Ibaraki Doji! Seimei: A new memory shard appeared! Kohaku: I wonder what it’s about this time. Seimei: Let’s take a look. [http://en.onmyojigame.com/yx/resource/Onigiri5.mp4''(Cutscene)] '''Kohaku:' Whaaaaaaat?! Onikiri is from Mt. Oe as well?! Seimei: No wonder Shuten Doji got distracted when fighting Minamoto no Yorimitsu. Seimei: He must have known who Onikiri really was. Kohaku: Woof, this is utterly terrible! Seimei: There was a rumor I often heard in the capital before. Seimei: The onmyoji of the Minamoto clan require their shikigami’s absolute loyalty. And for this, they did whatever they could. Kohaku: So the reason Onikiri was sealed by Minamoto no Yorimitsu is because he got to know his true identity? |-|Chapter 6= 'Humans and Spirits (Main)' Kusa: The view is beautiful here! Hakuro: Indeed. You can see the lake on the far side and the stream of the valley down there. Seimei: If you all enjoy the view, why don’t we take a rest here? Zashiki: I wonder why spirits and humans keep hurting each other. Seimei: Why are you asking this all of a sudden? Zashiki: Because I like you guys. Whether it’s you Master Seimei, a human, or the spirits around you. Kohaku: Me too. Zashiki: You’re all so kind. But why do you have to face so many sad things? Seimei: Because sometimes it’s hard for both the humans and the spirits to understand each other. Zashiki: How so? Seimei: The humans and the spirits have things in common, and things that are different. When difference is involved, there are always misunderstandings. Seimei: When misunderstandings are left unexplained or unattended, they evolve into conflicts. And conflicts always bring sadness. Zashiki: So how can the humans and the spirits learn to understand each other better? Seimei: I don’t have the answer for that yet, and I’m still searching for it. Kohaku: How noble, Master Seimei! Seimei: If you’re all well rested, we should get going now. 'Reunion with Dodomeki (Side)' Kohaku: This village looks terrible. Are there any villagers still living here? Hakuro: Master Seimei, there are spirits fighting ahead! Kohaku: Wow, that spirit looks familiar. Isn’t she Dodomeki? Kohaku: Looks like the spirits controlled by the Minamoto clan are chasing Dodomeki. Kohaku: Look! Dodomeki is surrounded! Let’s go help her! Battle 'Search for the Demonic Eye (Side)' Seimei: Dodomeki, are you all right? Dodomeki: I’m fine. Thank you for your timely help. Dodomeki: But I lost my demonic eye while running. Kohaku: Um, the eye you were talking about. Is it the one that spirit’s holding? Dodomeki: Yes, that’s my demonic eye! Seimei: Let’s go. ►''Join us!'' ►''Live on with'' ►''Live on with'' Nothing happens. ►''Join us!'' 'Truth (Side)' Kohaku: This must be the place Dodomeki talked about. Seimei: Watch out. There are guards around. Prepare for battle. Battle Seimei: This must be the demonic eye you lost. Dodomeki: Thank you so much, Seimei. Seimei: You need to get out of here. This place is very dangerous. Dodomeki: I will. But Seimei, I’m under an investigation here. Seimei: What investigation? Dodomeki: Do you still remember what I said earlier? Some spirits say Onikiri is from Mt. Oe and some say he’s the tsukumogami of a blade. Dodomeki: The memory of Warrior Soul is a mess. It seems to hold the memories of several guards of the Minamoto clan. Here’s what I managed to learn from his memory. Dodomeki: Minamoto no Yorimitsu once caught a spirit from Mt. Oe. The spirit was kept in Minamoto Manor to be used for performing some kind of secret ritual. Seimei: ... Kohaku: I remember! We ran into some of the onmyoji who had been transporting spirits! Kohaku: Do you mean to say they’re all related? Woof woof, that’s too much for my brain to handle! Dodomeki: Shortly after Minamoto no Yorimitsu took back the spirit, he came across a legendary blade. Dodomeki: The next thing we know, Onikiri appeared. Dodomeki: I suspect Onikiri may be the result of that spirit and the blade being merged. Seimei: Merged? Do you mean to say Minamoto no Yorimitsu has been forging monsters? Seimei: I don’t believe it. I know Minamoto no Yorimitsu is a genius onmyoji, but only gods can create life. Dodomeki: I’m not so sure about this. It’s only my speculation. Seimei: I don’t know if we’ll be able to find any clues related to the blade. 'Ambush (Main)' Hakuro: Master Seimei. Seimei: Though the valley is beautiful, dangers lie within. Yuki Onna: We’re surrounded. Zashiki: What do we do? Seimei: We fight through it. Battle Kusa: Yeah, we made it! Yuki Onna: We’re not there yet. Hakuro: She’s right, we can’t lower our guard. 'Breakout (Main)' Kohaku: Damn it, more bewitched spirits are coming! Zashiki: We need to put a stop to this. We have to stay alive and get out of here. Seimei: That’s right. We still haven’t found the answer. Let’s go. Battle Kohaku: Huff huff, I’m exhausted. Kusa: I can feel the sadness in their hearts. Seimei: No one is born with malice. Kusa: But was Master Minamoto no Yorimitsu once a good man? Seimei: This thing about him, it may not be related to good or evil. We all experience different things, and we all have our pursuits. Seimei: But whatever it is, what he has done is unforgivable. 'Summon (Main)' Kohaku: I can feel a strong spiritual power here. Seimei: You have quite the talent, Kohaku. Kohaku: Hehe, who will come to our aid this time? Seimei: To be precise, we decide who will come to help us. Seimei: Using an Amulet of Dependence is different from normal summoning. It’s like a request that we send. Seimei: Think about the shikigami you wish to come here. Kohaku: I wish it could be... Seimei: Shikigami, hear my call! 'Shuten Doji (Main)' Kohaku: Shuten Doji?! Seimei: My guess was right. Yuki Onna: What did you guess? Seimei: The convergence of these strong spiritual powers were leaked from Onikiri’s memory shards. Hakuro: Ibaraki Doji earlier, and now Shuten Doji! Seimei: This is not a coincidence. We’re on the right track to reveal the truth while we discover Onikiri’s memories. Kohaku: What truth? Seimei: The truth of why Onikiri is what he is now, and what happened to Ibaraki Doji and Shuten Doji in the past. Seimei: The truth is right before us. But we need to defeat the enemies in our path first. Shuten Doji: Who goes there? Kohaku: Master Shuten Doji! Shuten Doji: Who are you? I seem to hear a bell ringing... Seimei: It’s no use talking to him. He’s nothing more than a spirit drowned in memories. He won’t respond us. Shuten Doji: I have lost everything... That man took everything from me... Seimei: Strike him down without hesitation and we will get the next memory shard. Seimei: He’s still very powerful. So stay sharp. Battle 'Memory Shard (Main)' Seimei: More details are being revealed. Yuki Onna: Yes, let’s see what we can learn from this shard. [http://en.onmyojigame.com/yx/resource/Ibaraki6.mp4''(Cutscene)] '''Kohaku:' How wonderful! So it was Ibaraki Doji who saved Shuten Doji! Seimei: But it seems Shuten Doji has lost part of his memories. Kohaku: Woof, I’m sure he’ll remember again one day!